1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cabinet drawer for efficiently storing information modules, and, more particularly, to an infinitely adjustable drawer module row divider enabling efficient storage of different sized modules within the same drawer.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage devices for information are being provided in increasingly different sizes and shapes and most businesses are confronted with the use and storage of at least several different kinds of such devices in an efficiently retrievable manner. Illustrative of but some of the many information storage devices being utilized at the present time are the following, each one having its own distinctive dimensions: D2-Large; 3/4 U Matic; Beta Large; 5.25 Optical Disc; DVD Album; CD/DVD Jewel Case; D2 Small; VHS Box; Beta Small; DLT Box; VHS Sleeve; Beta Small Sleeve; 3.5 Optical Disc; DV CAM Large; DVC PRO Large; 4MM; DV CAM Small; DVC PRO Small; Audio; 8MM.
Although many cabinet arrangements are available which are specifically designed for storage and ready retrieval of particular information storage devices, before now there have been no cabinet arrangements that would fully satisfactorily accommodate a wide range of different-sized storage devices within the same drawer and could be readily modified to accommodate changes in the modules stored in any one or more drawers.